That Thing You Do
by KelQueenscove
Summary: Harry has finally realized what we all know; he's loved Ginny since his second year. But is it too late?


A/N: Aww, tortured Harry! Yeah, I love this. This song is my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE torture song (I imagine a certain someone thinking it about ME, and it's always huge self-esteem burst). Okay, yeah, read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, song is fairly old, but by The Wonders, and the characters are J.K. Rowling's. However, the plot line is MINE. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter adjusted his glasses and tried to keep his eyes on Ron or Hermione's face. No matter how hard he tried, though, his gaze kept slipping inadvertently to a certain 4th year with flaming red hair.  
  
Finally, after dropping a piece of bread butter-side-down on the front of his robes and completing the effect with soup across his sleeve, Harry gave up on his efforts to be nonchalant and settled down to watching Ginny chatter to her friends, a twinge of pain darting through his heart as he realized what she was doing to him. She was tearing him apart without realizing it.  
  
*You  
  
Doing that thing you do  
  
Breaking my heart into a million pieces  
  
Like you always do*  
  
He knew she didn't purposely ignore him; how could she know how he felt? How could she know about the ache he felt when Colin Creevy had asked her out, or the regret he suffered when she said yes?  
  
*And you  
  
Don't mean to be cruel  
  
You never even knew about the heartache  
  
I've been going through*  
  
Not that he hadn't tried to stop his feelings; he had gone so far as to try to respond to Lavender's blatant attempts at flirting, and had even gone on a date with her to Hogsmeade. But the whole time he was trying to be interested by her mindless chatter, images of Ginny kept creeping unbidden into his thoughts.  
  
*Cause I try and try to forget you girl  
  
But it's just so hard to do  
  
Every time you do that thing you do*  
  
Ginny suddenly looked over at Harry. Despite the shock of joy he felt, he knew that the smile she bestowed on him was just the same as those she spread liberally around the table; her old crush must have worn off by this time. Every thing she said to him, every gesture of friendship she showed only cut him deeper.  
  
*I know all the games you play  
  
And I'm going to find a way to let you know that  
  
You'll be mine someday*  
  
As Ginny left the Great Hall, Harry suddenly made his decision. Leaving his breakfast forgotten on the table, he followed Ginny out to the lake. The years of her crush, and now the pain of his love were about to climax into the final showdown.  
  
*Cause we  
  
Could be happy can't you see  
  
If you'd only let me be the one to hold you  
  
And keep you here with me*  
  
Harry broke into a run as she stopped beside a tree.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
She spun around, obviously surprised to discover him following her.  
  
"Harry! Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
Harry stopped before her, gasping for breath.  
  
"I'm here to talk about something you need to know."  
  
*Cause I try and try to forget you girl  
  
But it's just so hard to do  
  
Every time you do that thing you do*  
  
Ginny looked up at him, her big brown eyes radiating confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Maybe you won't be affected by the knowledge, but you need to know what I've been dealing with for the last year before it goes any further."  
  
*I don't ask a lot girl  
  
But I know one thing's for sure  
  
It's your love I haven't got girl  
  
And I just can't take it anymore*  
  
"Ginny, I have been in love with you ever since the Chamber. It took me a while to wake up to that fact, but now that I know it I need to tell you. Do you know what it's cost me to see you walking past, smiling at me while Colin is holding your hand?" Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Harry held up his hand. "No. I'm not asking you to change what you do. I just need to know that you're not acting out of ignorance."  
  
*Cause we could be happy can't you see  
  
If you'd only let me be the one to hold you  
  
And keep you here with me*  
  
"Harry…" Ginny's voice trailed off as she met his gaze. "I broke up with Colin last night."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I-I went out with him because he's my friend. I thought that maybe, spending time with him would allow me to return his feelings. But after a few weeks of trying to force myself to love someone, I forced myself to realize what I've really always known; I love a boy who has saved my life and the lives of my brother and best friend repeatedly." Ginny continued to meet his scrutinizing gaze. His throat tightened as realization slowly hit.  
  
"I love a boy who was forced to grow into an adult before his time, whose life has always been open to public view. I love a boy who I have grown up hearing about and grown up dreaming of. I love a boy who is the youngest Seeker in history, and the best Quidditch player in all of Hogwarts. I love a boy who is such an integral part of my life that I doubt I could survive without him." Her eyes, glassy with unshed tears, met his stunned gaze. "I love you, Harry Potter."  
  
*Cause it hurts me so just to see you go  
  
Around with someone new  
  
And if I know you you're doing that thing  
  
Every day just doing that thing  
  
I can't take you doing that thing you do*  
  
Harry grinned suddenly, his thoughts suddenly spiraling upward to burst in a shower of joy.  
  
"I came out here to try to stop some of the pain I was dealing with," he informed her. "Now, I think I'll never have that problem again."  
  
He leaned down and caught her unsuspecting lips with his. His arms clutched her close against him as he reflected that, now, he would be able to enjoy his visions of a 4th year redhead. 


End file.
